


Found In Space

by klutzy_girl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Families of Choice, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: The team runs into someone in space they thought they'd never see again.





	Found In Space

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Agents of SHIELD nor will I ever. No copyright infringement intended.

The team had experienced so much strangeness over the past few years that they weren’t all that shocked when they stumbled upon Grant Ward in the spaceship they were currently stuck on. “How the fuck are you still alive?” Skye questioned.

“Is Hive gone?” Jemma demanded.

Grant had never expected to see the team he betrayed again so he was the most surprised out of them all. “Hive died but his biology made it so I survived blowing up in space. The Kree found me and forced me stay with them,” he explained.

“Are you okay?” Skye asked in concern.

The worry in her voice threw everyone, especially Grant. “What?” he asked her after floundering for a brief period of time.

“It’s a long story that I’ll explain to you later.”

Grant looked around in concern when he finally noticed they were missing someone. “Where’s Fitz?” The fear and worry in his voice didn’t surprise Skye at all.

“He’s fine - he’s still on Earth,” she assured him.

He sighed in relief. “Thank God.”

Jemma narrowed her eyes in suspicion. “I don’t trust you,” she warned him.

“I don’t trust you either so we’re even.” Grant figured fair was fair. Then a tiny dog started yapping and ran up to him.

Skye squealed. “Who is this adorable little guy?”

“Girl,” he corrected with a twitch of his lips. “Her name is Lulu and she’s my therapy dog. Alien therapy dog, actually. I’ve gotten used to the weird.” 

“Therapy dog?” voiced May.

He nodded. “They insisted on therapy and it’s actually really helpful.” Grant wished he could have gotten help sooner but he hadn’t even realized he needed it in the first place. But he was learning a lot about himself (and Garrett) during his sessions.

“I’m leaving.” Jemma didn’t want to listen to him (nor deal with the fact that Skye seemed to have forgiven him, probably because of the Framework) and she took off towards her quarters.

“We’ll see you later. Nice to see you again, I guess.” May tugged on Coulson’s shirt to force him to go with her.

“Why are we leaving them alone?” an annoyed Coulson asked as they walked away.

“Why don’t we go to my quarters?” Skye suggested. She wanted to see his, as he had been here longer, but they could save that for another time. She had missed this man so much but refused to admit it to anyone - including herself - for a long time.

“Sounds good to me.” Confused, Ward followed her down the hall, Lulu hot on their trail. When she teleported into the room before them, Skye had to lean against the wall after the incident scared the hell out of her.

He smiled. “Sorry, she does that.”

“It’s okay. I’ll recover from this eventually,” she teased as they sat down on the bed.

“How’d you even get up here?”

“We got kidnapped.” And then she launched into a discussion about the Framework - he listened with rapt attention, horror, and guilt. 

Grant squeezed her shoulder. “I’m sorry that happened to you.”

“Thank you. I have a feeling that the guy I met in the Framework is real. Do you want redemption, Grant?”

He nodded. “I don’t deserve it but more than anything.” It was one of the reason he kept going on some of the most dangerous jobs with the Kree - he wanted to atone for his actions in some way.

“Okay then. I believe in you, Grant Ward. But redemption isn’t easy - it’ll be long and hard and painful. Can you deal with that?” She wanted to make sure he was prepared.

“I am,” he admitted. He hadn’t expected redemption to be easy but knew Skye needed to hear him confirm it.

“Fantastic! Now let’s play with Lulu.” Lulu enjoyed the extra attention and followed the two of them everywhere, including the cafeteria when they decided to eat dinner together.

 

Three weeks passed, and the team - with Grant’s help - continued to try to find a way home. Unfortunately, nothing was working so they had to hope Fitz was trying to rescue them. “We’ll find a way, Skye. I’m sorry.” Grant didn’t know why he felt guilty they couldn’t go home but he was used to it at this point.

“You don’t have to apologize, Ward. It’s okay. Hug?” she asked.

He complied and drew her in for one. “I could get used to this.”

“I already am.” Fuck, she had fallen in love with him all over again but Skye couldn’t bring herself to regret it. Especially not with the lives they lead.

Grant and Skye were once again interrupted by Lulu teleporting in and barking at them. “Hi, baby,” he cooed.

Skye’s heart melted. “You’re are one of the cutest dog dads I’ve ever seen.”

He shrugged, embarrassed. “I’ve had some practice.” And he missed Buddy so much he could barely take it, probably one of the reasons he panicked every time Lulu was out of sight. He was determined to make sure the same fate didn’t befell her (it shouldn’t but a voice in the back of his head screaming that this was a temporary situation. He needed some control back but Skye was right there by his side, supporting him every step of the way and relaxing him when he freaked out).

“You’re missing Buddy again, aren’t you?” she asked knowingly. She had cried with him when Grant finally worked up the courage to tell her about his only companion for five years.

Grant nodded. “You know me so well,” he marvelled.

“Guilty as charged.” 

Jemma rolled her eyes from the corner as she watched the two of them interact. “Just fucking kiss already and get it over with. Your sexual tension is killing us.” And then she walked away with a smile on her face as their jaws dropped.

“What the fuck,” Skye asked.

“The hell was that?” an amused (and slightly terrified) Grant wondered.

Skye turned to face him and saw the love on his face. “Better listen to the lady.”

“I do like her train of thought.” They raced towards each other and began making out. 

They still needed to find a way out of space (and they would eventually, with Fitz’s help) but Skye and Grant knew they could get through this unique experience together (and Jemma was still irritated but she continued to egg them on). It was the first step towards forgiveness, friendship, and reconciliation for Grant and Jemma. But the team chose to deal with Skye and Grant’s reunion by pelting them with food whenever they got too annoying - it worked pretty well, even if Skye made the ground underneath them tremble (she didn’t try it often because they learned the hard way that causing quakes in a spaceship was a terrible idea).


End file.
